As commonly known, optically isomers usually have different actions on living bodies, in spite of the fact that they are chemically the same compound. Therefore in the fields of medicine, pharmacy and industries relating to biochemistry, to prepare optically pure compounds has become a very important subject to improve the efficacy of a medicine for a unit dosage and to prevent damage by side effects of the medicine.
Optically active statins are very effective in the prevention and treatment of hyperlipemia, arterial sclerosis, etc. For example, WO95/23125 publication discloses an industrial process for producing optically active statins.
However, with a conventional optical resolution filler that included 10-20 wt % of an active compound, the productivity was low. Consequently has been strongly desired a process for producing optically active statins, which process is more excellent in the separation productivity.
The present invention was made in the aforementioned circumstances. The objective of this invention is to provide a process for producing optically active statins, especially optically active ethyl (3R, 5S, 6E)-7-[2-cyclopropyl-4-(4-fluorophenyl)quinolin-3-yl]-3,5-dihydroxy-6-heptenoate with higher separation productivity.